praviafandomcom-20200213-history
Princess Helga of Berats
Resha University Hospital, Hederhelm, Resha |Spouse = Prince Muhammed of Berats (m. 1986) |Issue = Lady Leyla Lord Mahmoush Lord Achmed |Full=Helga Tina Diana Helena |House = Vunderberg |Father = Otto IV of Resha |Mother = Queen Tina of Resha |Religion = Islam}} Princess Helga of Berats (Beratian: ཧེལྒ; born 13 January 1960) is the second child of Otto IV and Tina. Born a princess of Resha, she became a princess of Berats after marrying Prince Muhammed of Berats in 1986. Family and early life Helga was born on 13 January 1960 at Resha University Hospital in Hederhelm, the second child of Otto IV of Resha and Tina of Resha. Her birth name is Helga Tina Diana Helena, and she was named after Queen Helga, who ruled from 1784 to 1799. Helga has two siblings: Queen Sabina II (born 1957) and Princess Magdalene (born 1962). Education and military service Like her siblings, Helga was originally educated at the Royal Palace by private tutors. She was said to enjoy science, and was also athletic, enjoying football and volleyball. Helga received her elementary school diploma in 1976, and began studying at Alkarin School, where she studied a natural sciences program. Helga graduated from high school in 1980. After her graduation from high school, Helga enrolled in the Reshan Royal Naval Academy. She received a bachelor's degree in biology in 1982, and also received her first-level officer's education. After her graduation, Helga served in the Royal Reshan Navy as an admiral. She earned a master's degree in biology from the University of Resha in 1984. Marriage Helga entered into a relationship with Prince Muhammed of Berats, the second child of Mahmoush IX, in 1984. They were engaged the following year, and later married on 10 May 1986. Following their marriage, Helga received the royal title Princess of Berats, and moved to Caspar to live with her husband. She has not abandoned her Reshan title, but uses her Beratian one as her primary title. The couple has three children together: Lady Leyla (born 30 June 1989), Lord Mahmoush (born 23 July 1991), and Lord Achmed (born 2 February 1993). Activities Until 1986, the Princess undertook royal duties on behalf of her mother and grandfather, and the people of Resha. Her duties included the celebrations of Reshan Constitution Day, the Royal Family's birthdays, and dinners and state visits with other members of the royal family. Following her marriage in 1986, the Princess has undertaken duties on behalf of her father-in-law, brother-in-law, husband, and the people of Berats. Titles *'13 January 1960 – 27 August 1991': Her Royal Highness Baroness Helga of Resha *'10 May 1986 – present': Her Royal Highness Princess Helga of Berats *'27 August 1991 – present': Her Royal Highness Princess Helga of Resha Issue Category:Living people Category:1960 births Category:House of Vunderberg Category:House of Kamazantsi Category:Reshan princesses Category:Beratian princesses Category:Alkarin School alumni Category:Royal Reshan Naval Academy alumni Category:University of Resha alumni Category:Reshan people of Titovanian descent Category:Reshan converts from Christianity to Islam Category:Beratian Muslims Category:People from Hederhelm Category:Royal Reshan Navy admirals Category:Naturalized citizens of Berats Category:Beratian people of Reshan descent Category:Beratian people of Titovanian descent